Mikaela Hyakuya
Mikaela Hyakuya is the deuteragonist of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign series. Third Progenitor Krul Tepes turns him into a vampire against his will. He, along with Yuichiro Hyakuya and a few others, possesses the seraph gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and a focal point of the story Seraph of the End. Statistics *'Name': Mikaela Hyakuya *'Origin': Seraph of the End *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': May 1 *'Classification': Vampire/Seraph hybrid, Former Human, Partial Vampire Noble, Former Krul Tempes' Faction Memnber *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 57 kg (126 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Blond *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good/Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Mikaela's Sword, Vials of Blood *'Weaknesses': Is reliant on Queen Krul's blood (originally). A weapon containing a demon can halt his regeneration. Turns into a demon if he doesn't drink enough blood. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Justin Briner Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Mikaela is a lean teenage vampire of average height, with light skin, short, wavy blond hair that reaches down to his shoulders, fangs, slightly pointed ears, and red eyes. He is described as being shockingly beautiful. He wears the standard uniform of vampire soldiers: a black collared shirt with cuffs and white trim. He keeps it buttoned over his neck and held in place with the vampire insignia. Over the black shirt, he wears the white military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. It also has the black piece of the vampires on the left shoulder and black cuffs with white buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He also keeps his sword at his left hip. He wears white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from his ankles. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are white. A decoration over the heels consists of a small ribbon coming from either side to make a V with a small white circular detail keeping them in place. Personality Mika is a moody, aloof and grim young vampire with a hatred of vampires and humans. He hates vampires because of his history with them, and he hates humans for using and experimenting on Yu; backed up by his travels across the world and seeing the horrible human experimentation on the Seraph of the End. He rarely smiles and always look apathetic. Before he became a full-fledged vampire, he showed tremendous self-restraint and never bites humans for blood nor viewing them as livestock, which he kept control for four years despite the immense pain, blood lust, palpitations, and sheer agony of resisting the urge to drink human blood. Ferid describes the vampire Mika as "overwhelmingly powerful and arrogant." Mika rushes into battle without any interest in glory, but he prefers to fight alone rather than have the other vampires backing him up. His arrogance and lack of concern for his own life have caused him to be extremely reckless on the battlefield, particularly when Yu (or sometimes his new friends) is involved. Even after becoming a vampire, he still holds onto his emotions and even trusts the people Yu befriended (mainly Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and his lover Mitsuba) to a certain extent, even tolerating their antics without losing his temper. History Main Skills and Equipment Vampire Physiology: * Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Former Human Category:Seraph Category:Vampire Noble Category:Krul Tempes Faction Category:Shinoa Squad Category:Seraph of the End Characters